The specific aims of the proposed research are 1) to identify specific components of Type A behavior that are related to initial manifestations of coronary heart disease (CHD) and associated risk factors; 2) to improve the structured interview assessments; 3) to assess the degree that interviewers' Type A speech characteristics are correlated with respondent's speech characteristics; and 4) to assess whether personal pronouns in speech are linked with Type A behavior, other risk factors, and CHD. The approach involves an analysis of speech characteristics from the tape recorded structural interviews used to assess behavior type in the Western Collaborative Group Study (WCGS), a prospective study of 3524 employed males designed to assess the incidence of CHD and its associated risk factors. The speech characteristics to be scored for the interviewer are voice emphasis, speed of speaking, and speed of asking questions: the respondents will be scored for voice emphasis, speed of speaking and answering, Type A content and personal pronouns. One third of the question-answer pairs are to be scored from each of the interviews of 257 individuals who incurred CHD in the 8.5 year follow-up period and a randomly drawn sample of 514 individuals who remained free of CHD. The project would provide useful norms for interviewer stylistics and the behavior interviewers should weight in making assessments of behavior type. The longterm objectives are to improve the identification and understanding of coronary-prone behaviors.